A Fantasy Realized
by risenfromash
Summary: Miles is a young man on the cusp of manhood. Franziska is a young girl committed to being the best but always being out done by him. She has one final vestage of childhood, but is that one too many for a von Karma? One-shot with mature content. Manfred


Risenfromash: This is a one-shot that does not interconnect with any of my other stories. **It contains extremely mature content and is therefore intended only for well-adjusted mature readers. If you are not an adult please do not continue. Thank you.**

Papa has not been very happy with me lately. It seems no matter what I do I will always be bested by Miles Edgeworth. It doesn't seem entirely fair. He **is** older and I suspect father favors him because he is male. I would never say anything to Papa about it, but I think that father has a hard time because I resemble my mother and his memories of her are not entirely pleasant.

Papa has told me, that after dinner I need to come see him in Miles' room and so I am heading there wondering what this could possibly be about. I have already been scolded enough for my failure in today's mock trial between Miles Edgeworth and me.

I knock on the door and hear Papa's voice tell me that I have permission to enter. It seems odd to have had father tell me to meet him in Miles Edgeworth's room, but I trust that there must be a reason. I step in and see Papa sitting by the fireplace in Miles' room. The night is chilly and I find myself wishing I could be by the fire, too. Miles, always cold and arrogant, is seated by the window sitting stiffly like a king before his subjects. He's so damn full of himself it makes me a little sick, but then again I might be the same way if I were so gifted…and so attractive.

I've fantasized about breaking through his shell and making him fall in love with me or at the very least falter when he takes in the image of my devastating beauty. I wish I were half so beautiful as he is. His grey eyes aren't natural. They are like something from another world, a mystical world I would very much enjoy visiting. I would like those eyes to gaze upon me with desire, but they never will. He hates me. Why I've no idea. He bests me at everything. He better understands Papa's methods. He better follows his example and Papa loves him more.

Papa says nothing but studies me. I feel as though he is sizing me up. I wonder what I have done to be looked over like a canine at a dog show and, of course, the slightly upturned curl of his lip indicates to me that once again I have not satisfied him.

"Papa, is something wrong?" I ask feeling that it is brave to acknowledge that I have noticed his appraisal of me.

"Yes, but there is little you can do about it."

I glance at Miles, but I am unable to read anything from his expression.

"Franziska, your brother is a very talented prosecutor."

I restrain a sigh. Apparently, I have been called in hear to be tortured by hearing his win record and his accomplishments. I'd rather hurl.

"And he has grown into a fine young man. I am most proud of him."

Miles looks at me and smirks. Arrogant prick of a brother.

"Yes, I know you are father." I say confirming this.

"But in some ways he remains ignorant and you shall help him in those areas."

I smile. Finally, acknowledgement that my appreciation of the fine nuances of property law are far superior to Miles Edgeworth's and that my scholarship of the evolution of German law surpasses his. I could also teach him about copyright law and I'm **confident** that my research comparing the mandatory sentences of the United States and Germany could offer him a great deal of insight.

Yes, it is about time Miles Edgeworth learns a thing or two from me.

"Franziska, you will sleep with Miles."

Miles Edgeworth obviously did not anticipate this edict either as he goes from his self-absorbed nonchalance at being talked about like he is some kind of a god to almost falling off his seat.

"Papa!" I shout. This has got to be some kind of a test. There is no way my own father would be serious about this.

Miles echoes my sentiments, but Papa points to the bed.

"Franziska, you will give yourself to him or you will no longer be my daughter."

I am too blindsided by this turn of events to speculate further on Papa's motives.

I will leave. I will go away and I will…I don't know where I'll go, but I am not some **whore** for my brother's use. I walk toward the door, but Papa is quick. He jumps from the chair and uses his cane to block my exit.

"This is not optional, Franzy."

Miles steps between Papa and I.

"Sir, I know you have concerns that I haven't been dating, but I think that perhaps you have forgotten that I find such things an unnecessary distraction from my work. Not to mention that Franziska is my **sister** and just a **child**."

I wish his words didn't hurt me. They shouldn't. They are true, I suppose. And I don't want this…at least not like this. Not on orders of my father. I would gladly give myself to Miles Edgeworth if he had feelings for me and I was older and…

"Miles Edgeworth, is something wrong with my daughter? Is she not good enough for you?"

"No! I mean no disrespect, but I think you should remember that your suggestion is illegal and potentially immoral."

The lose of our virginities is being discussed like a business transaction, yet another debate, but I know something Miles has yet to figure out. If he and I are of one opinion and father is of another Papa will win. He always wins.

I look at Miles and wonder if this is some kind of punishment for the thoughts I've had about him. I don't believe that my thoughts have been entirely my fault. He **is** amazingly handsome and he has been raised to behave as a gentleman though he does act like a cocky asshole towards me a good portion of the time. Still, I think he does honestly care about me and he doesn't seem eager to take advantage of me. I kind of wish he did, but not really. I **am** too young. It is easy to forget working as a prosecutor as I do that I am still so young. Will I **ever** be old enough fro him to desire me?

Miles Edgeworth is looking at me as though he might be sick.

"Miles, lead Franziska to the bed."

Miles makes no move. "I will not, sir. I don't believe it is right." He is making a stand and Papa raises his cane at him. I really don't want to see Miles get hit.

"Oh, you don't? How would you feel if it were the gardener's **son**?"

I see a little tremble go down Miles' body. So it is true. **That's** what this is about. It isn't about me at all. I'm just a convenient person for my father to control. It is Miles he is really torturing.

"I don't know to what you are referring." Miles says.

"Oh, don't you? Well then you'll have no trouble getting aroused at the sight of my daughter, will you?"

Miles says nothing.

"Or would you prefer to pay those school bills yourself and have everything I've given to you taken away? I have been most generous to you and my generosity continues today, but if you refuse me I will throw you out. Now take her to the bed and fuck her."

I am ill. I turn away and gag, but I feel Miles hand take mine. So, he has made up his mind. Papa has won and I am once again a pawn in something that has nothing to do with me.

Miles leads me to the bed and gently eases my body onto it. He makes a point of leaning over me in such a way as to block Papa's view. I see Miles mouth the words, "Pretend." I nod and lay back and Miles begins to undress me. I shiver at having his eyes see parts of me no man has ever seen. Miles turns toward Papa.

"Sir, Franziska and I will do as you wish, but I ask for some privacy…for her sake."

Papa considers this and I pray he leaves. Miles and I can then pretend more easily, but Papa seems to believe this is some kind of spectator sport.

"No, Miles. I need to know you are a real man."

Miles shakes a little. I don't know whether it is because of the whole perverse situation or fear. Fear that he can't perform and/or fear that he is the fag Papa believes him to be.

Miles kisses my neck. "Please forgive me, sister." There are tears forming in his eyes and I find myself suddenly overwhelmed with compassion for him. At least **I've** imagined this. He has probably never even envisioned himself with a woman, let alone **me**. I reach up and touch his face and wipe away the tears hoping that it looks like I am merely providing him encouragement. I don't want father to know he is crying. Miles Edgeworth doesn't cry.

I reach up and begin to unbutton his shirt. I can tell he wants to apologize, but I kiss his chest. He is my brother and we have no way out of this. Neither one of us has anywhere else to run away to and Papa has connections. If we left he would find us and he would win. Papa is very good at finding ways to win. I fear it may be an addiction of sorts. I believe he is getting pleasure out of knowing that he has complete control of our lives.

I lay on the cool sheets completely naked as this man, my adopted brother, lays next to me. He can't look at my body. It makes him sad, scared, fearful, but I can look at his. It is gorgeous. I want him. I wish I were older. Then he would not feel so bad, but I am not, everything about my body indicates that I am too young for this.

I glance over at Papa. He is staring into the fire.

I whisper to Miles. "Miles, it's ok."

"No, it isn't. I don't want this."

"Am I so repulsive?" Even now in this situation I wish he could admit some sense of attraction to me.

He snorts. "No."

"Are you gay, brother? Like Papa fears?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever done this with anyone?"

"No."

I reach down and touch him. "Miles, we don't have a choice."

"I guess."

"Maybe I could…" He murmurs and I can read in his eyes that he is imagining himself as a hero valiantly saving my virtue from such horrors, but I will not allow him to be so unrealistic. I will not allow him to be hurt.

"Papa would kill you."

The sad thing is I never realized until this moment that it is true. Papa would kill Miles or me. We live in fear of Papa. Horrible, horrible fear. Such terrible fear that both of us will do this. Today I will be **force-fed** the fruit of my desire and it will be so long before I am ready for it that I won't be able to feel fulfilled or happy about it.

My foolish schoolgirl fantasy of Miles Edgeworth falling madly in love with me has sustained me throughout my childhood, but today it will be taken from me. Today I will have what should have been the ultimate expression of that dream and I won't even enjoy it. Miles may take my virginity, but it will be my own flesh and blood, my father, who will have taken the last shred of my childhood from me. I wonder if Papa knows how much this will hurt me.

I kiss Miles' neck. "Please, just get it over with, Little Brother."

~xxxx~

It is undignified and awkward but not wholly uncomfortable. Papa comes over and lifts the blankets at one point as if we are some prize horses he is breeding. After he is confident that Miles and I have not faked the act of coitus he leaves and Miles and I are able to release the tears we have been holding in.

Miles Edgeworth pulls out of me and holds me while sobbing into my shoulder. His arms are strong and comforting and I think that there are far worse people in the world than this confused young man.

"Franziska, I am so sorry. You deserved to have your first time with someone you love."

"Miles Edgeworth, I do love you." The tears cascade from my eyes like a waterfall. Miles holds me saying nothing at all and I feel lonelier than I have ever felt before.


End file.
